theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 3, 2015/Chat log
5:59 Loving77 boop . 6:31 Dragonian King hi guys 6:36 Loving77 hiii silly 6:36 Williamm258 hi bro bro i Have to tell you 3 Things 6:37 Dragonian King ok 6:39 Williamm258 1 peep Finished the Third season of yu gi oh gx 2 we Started a knew anime Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:45 Flower1470 Hey Silly and siblings 6:46 Dragonian King hi lily 6:46 Williamm258 3 yu gi oh gx ended with the main character died 6:47 Dragonian King cool and wow that's not a very good ending lily can you believe this 6:50 Flower1470 the ending? 6:50 Dragonian King yeah jaden dies but whale doesn't 6:50 Flower1470 The dub will do anything to cut itself short :P why dub the last 24 episodes when you can just kill off the main character instead?? 6:53 Dragonian King "Oh man This dub is costing too much money And we still have 24 episodes WHAT DO WE DO?!?!??" "Uhhh just kill the guy with the crazy hair" "Oh man thanks boss" 6:54 Flower1470 4Kids went bankrupt at one point and lost the rights to the show I can't remember if it was after GX or 5ds 6:58 Dragonian King ooo are they doing it again or is someone else doing yugioh now 6:58 Flower1470 After they dropped out, a mysterious "4K" came out and took over I assume that it's the same administration? or 4kids' bosses 6:59 Dragonian King nope definitely different people 7:00 Flower1470 either way, the same va's took it back again 7:02 Dragonian King lily did you see what happened to TTK 7:02 Flower1470 I left on the 30th why? what happened? do i even want to know lol 7:03 Dragonian King they updated it and everything is different now 7:03 Flower1470 of course 7:04 Dragonian King also it's glitchy :P 7:04 Flower1470 they've neglected upgrading it for a long time is rcm okay 7:04 Dragonian King yeah the cattlelog is gone now lefty probably ate all the jbs 7:05 Flower1470 He did warn you of that 7:05 Dragonian King yeah i didn't know if you knew though 7:06 Flower1470 I saw the post about it, but never saw it put into place ty for letting me know tho :P 7:14 Dragonian King np Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:21 Loving77 hi jony 7:21 Dragonian King hey jony 7:21 Cfljony22 hey 7:22 Flower1470 Hey Jony 7:22 Cfljony22 hey 7:31 Williamm258 hey jony 7:39 Cfljony22 Hey 7:40 Williamm258 im done posting all of the yu gi oh zexal songs and all of the yu gi oh gx sogs on the wiki oh no my Show is Coming on Soon bye 7:52 Cfljony22 oh shoot smackdown is in 9 min Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:53 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:54 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:02 Cfljony22 WOW they canceled smackdown 8:03 Flower1470 ooo why? 8:03 Cfljony22 some issues that's all their daying saying :/ hey lily 8:08 Dragonian King (anton) 8:10 Flower1470 oh well @Jony yeah? 8:11 Cfljony22 you know that point in your life where all hell breaks loose for absoulely no reason 8:12 Flower1470 yup. been there, done that several times 8:13 Cfljony22 I think im at that point 8:14 Flower1470 I'll pm you Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:40 Flower1470 . 9:51 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 9:51 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:15 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015